chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay: The Divine Children
This is an RP by SS3K, it is private and is run in an episode fashion. Invited. If you are not invited then you cannot join or edit this Roleplay. *Sonicstar3000 *Apallo The Hedgehog *ShenanigansShikra *Flametfh *RayxCreammaker *LegionDX *Boombomb Spirits So far, these are the only spirits we're disclosing. Spirit of the Angels: Aureacaelo Spirit of the Air: Alisaerias Spirit of Iron: Pugno Spirit of the Earth: Exulibus Characters: Owners of Spirits I'm only going to disclose the first few. James Avalone Janine Avalone Shen Renite RJ the Echidna Star the Weasel Other characters Add yours here, there are certain characters I KNOW will be in this RP. Junior Solaris Tyflo Cantemem Jayceson Avis Honoo Xzion Minor characters RP Episode 1: It Came From the Other Side Long ago, there were two known dimensional planes. The Organic Plane, and the Celestial Plane, the Celestial Plane was a higher land, one known by many, but believed only by those true to it. That time has passed, and the belief of the Celestial Plane is now considered extinct, but now, in a strange event, the Celestial Plane will be named again... Scene Setter, city, crossroads, night time. James wanders out with his sister, Janine, they had been let out late from school that day because they willingly stayed for their own errands, James lets out a sigh, and Janine questions it. "Hey, what's up?" "Just bored..." It was the same again, the small talk, for some reason, James had been uncharacteristically closed off. "Come on... You need to talk more! What's the matter with you today?" "...Just bored..." ...Yeah, it was going to take a while for Janine to shatter James' shell at this point... ...Well, not necessarily... Chiiing!! A sound of majestic yet somewhat confusing valor lit the dim streets, which were now a bright blue color, soon, the blue faded and all sorts of colors arose, followed by a swarm of... bugs? James actually snapped out of his bored trance, and yelped "Ugya!", he quickly recomposed himself, however, as Janine grabbed onto him for protection. Afterwards, an olive colored woman about twice the size of James appeared, giggling in a seductive fashion, she didnt say anything, and snapped her fingers, causing the scuttling of bugs to scurry over certain buildings, crashing and smashing the windows, doors and exteriors of them. Everything was blinded afterwards by a blue light, a minute or two later, a sapphire split in half, one half to Janine, one to James. They started to power up, revealing two tall, angelic beings, both of which go by the same name. Spirit of the Angels: Aureacaelo. Aureacaelo, the spirit of the divine celestial sapphire... Was stood in front of James and Janine right now. Both of Aureacaelo fought Bestiola with what they had, eradicating all of the evil bugs. This scene would last five-seven minutes, before Bestolia was eradicated completely. A peridot, smashed. Bestolia was no longer. James and Janine had no idea what they saw that night, but one thing that was to be sure of. Something big was going to happen. Divine Celesital Spirits Sapphire = Spirit of the Angels: Aureacaelo ????? ????? ????? Demented Spirits Peridot = Harbinger of Insects: Bestiola✗ ????? ????? Episode 2: Spread Your Wings! The fight between time and flight! James and Janine walked about... hopefully their stones weren't too showy, placed around their neck...